


Two of a Kind

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, Prompt Fill, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sometimes being woken in the middle of the night is a good thing.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "The late night wailing of their twins"

Mycroft Holmes groaned quietly as the sound of an infant’s wail filled the bedroom, quickly joined by a second wail. Burying his face in his wife’s shoulder did nothing to stop the wailing coming from the baby monitor, but it did cause said wife to tighten her hold on him.

“Mycroft,” she murmured sleepily, “we can’t ignore them all night.”

“By my calculations, they shouldn’t be hungry for another hour.” He winced when the wailing became louder.

Molly chuckled weakly. “I think our daughters’ hunger is mightier than your maths skills right now.”

He scoffed then lifted his head to look at her. Even that fool Anderson would be able to see how exhausted she was. Caring for two newborns was taking its toll on both of them, but Mycroft was wise enough to admit that it was harder for Molly since she was doing everything he was – burping, rocking, changing diapers, etc. – as well as feeding them. Nine months of carrying them then a month of breastfeeding was physically draining but she never complained. She loved their girls dearly, as did he.

“You’re not too tired?” he asked softly.

She smiled softly. “For our little miracles? Never.” She laughed a bit. “I just wish they’d sleep through the night.”

“My dearest wish was well,” he murmured then he kissed her softly before getting up, pulling his charcoal silk dressing gown over his royal blue pajamas, and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Molly heard him on the baby monitor.

“Hush, my darlings,” he said gently over the sound of the twins’ wails. “Daddy’s here, I’ll take you to Mummy. You must promise to go easy on her – her body worked hard all those months to build the two of you and feeding you both now is also no mean feat.”

Molly held back a giggle, remembering how dumbfounded her husband had been when she fell asleep once in the middle of sex while she was pregnant. Oh, he’d read all the pregnancy books but until that moment, he hadn’t truly grasped how exhausting it could be for a woman.

Her attention was brought back to the present when he came in, a bundled twin in each arm. The girls were still fussing but they calmed down and got to work as soon as they were in their mother’s arms and latched on to her nipples.

Mycroft gazed at his children in wonder, a sight that was becoming very familiar to Molly. “How did two imperfect people create such perfect offspring?” he murmured.

Molly smiled a bit. “Speak for yourself.”

He chuckled. “You’re right, you’re perfect as well.” He leaned to kiss her softly. “Perfect for me.”

“Just like you’re perfect for me,” she murmured then she looked down at the girls. “Your daddy’s called the Iceman but don’t believe it, he’s all heart.”

He smiled softly. “Only because you melted the ice, my dear.”

The smile she gave him definitely would have melted any ice that had remained.


End file.
